Together Again
by ctfallengoddess
Summary: Brooke sets up a trip for the gang to get together again. It's been nearly a year after graduation, each having gone their separate ways. What happens when old feelings are rekindled?
1. Setting the Plan into Motion

Title: Together Again  
  
Setting: Spring Break their 1st year in college/work.  
  
It was almost spring break and Brooke wanted to do something fun this year. Nearly a year after high school ended, and the only person she kept in contact with was Haley James. They both wound up going to THCC, Tree Hill Community College. They had some of the same classes and became really good friends.  
  
"Hey Haley," Brooke said, trying to get Haley's attention. They were studying together for an English midterm.  
  
"Yeah?" Haley answered, not looking up from her book.  
  
"Well I was thinking, spring break is in less than two weeks. Did you have any plans?"  
  
Haley brought her attention from the book and to Brooke. "Other than hanging around here?" she asked, and then answered her own question. "No."  
  
Brooke grinned. "Then I have an idea."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Surprise," she said, smiling at Haley.  
  
Haley shook her head laughing. "I'm afraid."  
  
"Don't be," Brooke told her. "You'll love it."  
  
Brooke started thinking it had been so long since the whole gang had been together. It was years after the "Lucas & Peyton" incident, and eventually Brooke had forgiven them both. Brooke decided to go back to studying.  
  
~ * ~ A Week Later ~ * ~  
  
UCLA:  
  
Nathan got into his dorm room after his last midterm and saw a letter on his desk. He walked over to it and saw there was no return address. He sliced open the envelope and out fell a plane ticket. Nathan unfolded the letter inside.  
  
Nathan,  
  
Hey you! It's Brooke. You're mom gave me your address. Anyways, I hope you didn't have plans for Spring break because you are coming to Florida. I decided it was about time that the gang gets back together again. You won't regret it. I will see you in Florida. Laters.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Brooke  
  
Nathan shook his head. The gang. He was sure that included Haley, since she's always talking about what her and Brooke do. He felt so bad and wanted to see her. They talked occasionally through email and were still really good friends. At first, they tried the long distance relationship, but it got to be too much. They were on opposite ends of the country after all. Nathan wanted to get as far away from his father as he possibly could. And Haley's family couldn't afford an out of state college. Which broke his heart, but he decided not to pursue basketball, and he couldn't bear to deal with his father.  
  
"Guess I better get packing," Nathan mumbled to himself.  
  
*In NYC:*  
  
Peyton Sawyer walked into her loft apartment she shared with Jake and Jenny. She smelled something good coming from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm home!" Peyton called, walking towards the kitchen. "Hey honey," Peyton said giving Jake a kiss hello.  
  
"How was school?"  
  
"Ugh, I'm so glad to have those mid terms out of the way!"  
  
Jake smiled. "We got some mail today from an old friend."  
  
"Who?" Peyton asked confused.  
  
"Go read it," Jake instructed. "It's on the dining room table."  
  
Peyton left the kitchen and went into the dining room. She picked up the envelope on the table and took out the letter. When she unfolded it, a pair of plane tickets was inside.  
  
Peyton and Jake,  
  
Hey best friend! Hey Jake! It's been awhile since we talked, let alone seen each other. I thought this would be a really good opportunity for us to get everyone together. So I'm expecting you two to get your butts down to Florida for spring break! And I'm not taking no for an answer. See ya then!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Brooke  
  
Peyton got the biggest smile on her face while reading the letter. "Oh my god, I can't believe Brooke sent us plane tickets to Florida. We can't do this," Peyton said, walking back to Jake.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"What about Jenny?" she pointed out.  
  
"My parents said they would like to spend some time with her and it would be perfect."  
  
"Ok," Peyton said. "What about work?"  
  
Jake stopped cooking for a few moments and turned to Peyton. "Well I have some time at work. I can take off for the week if you want to go," Jake told her.  
  
"It would be cool to see everyone..."  
  
"Then it's settled," Jake announced. "We're going to Florida."  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Peyton asked him. "I feel bad about you having to take a week off from work."  
  
He shrugged. "I can get some overtime when we get back. Besides I'd like to see everyone again."  
  
Peyton smiled and hugged Jake. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too baby," Jake said, leaning down and kissing her.  
  
* ~ * University of Nebraska * ~ *  
  
Lucas walks into his dorm room all sweaty after practice. His room mate was on his laptop.  
  
"You have mail."  
  
"Thank Brian," Lucas said and grabbed the stack of mail. Bill, bills, letter from Keith, and... Lucas opened the envelope missing a return address. Lucas read the first like and knew exactly whom the author was. Brooke Davis.  
  
Hey Broody!  
  
It's Brooke. Well I know it's been awhile since I called you. It got hectic here with midterms and cheering. But I think about you a lot lately. Anyways, I'm getting off the subject here. I decided to get everyone together again. In here, you will find a plane ticket to Florida. Panama City Beach. Sounds great right? So get packing. I want to see you there! Looking forward to seeing you again...  
  
Love Always,  
  
Brooke  
  
Lucas grinned. It would be so great to see Brooke again. And Haley. Lucas pulled out his suitcase and started packing.  
  
Florida, here I come.  
  
*Back in Tree Hill*  
  
"Yay! It's over!" Brooke sighed in exhaustion. "Who knew school could be so tiring?"  
  
Haley laughed. "So do I get clued in yet as to what we are doing for Spring break?"  
  
"Me and you get to spend a week down in Florida. Panama City Beach to be exact," Brooke told her.  
  
"Are you serious?" Haley squealed in delight and Brooke nodded. "This is going to be great. I could use a week of rest and relaxation."  
  
"And partying. I'm not letting you off the hook. We are going to do spring break right.  
  
"I'm not getting drunk Brooke," Haley told her. "And we made a deal. You were going to lay off alcohol."  
  
"I'm not talking about getting drunk Haley, but a drink or two isn't going to kill us. Besides I wasn't talking about alcohol," Brooke admitted. "I was talking about fun. F-U-N," she spelled out.  
  
Haley's jaw dropped. "I know how to have fun."  
  
Brooke just laughed. "Yeah ok."  
  
"Let's just pack."  
  
END PART 1 


	2. Preparation & Packing

"You only have a one piece?" Brooke said still not believing her.  
  
Haley rolled her eyes. "Yes Brooke. For the fifth time."  
  
"You are so picking out a bikini. And you can help me pick out a new one."  
  
Haley laughed, but gave in. It was going to be her and Brooke in Florida. Besides maybe she could get a nice natural tan. "Ok, ok. Point me to something."  
  
Brooke was going through the racks looking at all the different designs. "Find anything yet Haley?" After some time, Brooke reluctantly gave up the nick name tutor girl for Haley.  
  
"Something for you I think," Haley said, holding up a red bikini made with glittery fabric.  
  
"Oh I like!" Brooke smirked. "Nice choice. How about this one for you?" Brooke asked, and showed Haley a very summery and Hawaiian looking bikini. It had the little flowers on it and it was pink, orange, yellow, red and black.  
  
"I actually kind of like that," Haley admitted to her.  
  
Brooke grinned at her. 'Nathan will like it even more,' she thought to herself. She didn't want Haley to know Nathan would be there. She wanted her to be surprised. "Good we're done here." Brooke and Haley headed up to the register and paid for their bathing suits.  
  
They left the mall and got into Brooke's little blue beetle.  
  
"I'm actually getting excited," Haley confessed to her. "I'm looking forward to going a little 'wild,'" she told Brooke. "I think I've been hanging out with you for too long!"  
  
"Oh you love it."  
  
Haley couldn't stop smiling, because Brooke was right. Over the last year, she helped Haley to really come out of her shell. Now, Haley sang on open mic nights and college talents shows; much of course because of Brooke.  
  
"So when do we leave again?" Haley asked.  
  
"Our flight is tomorrow at eight AM," Brooke told her. "It's early but I didn't want to delay our week!" The real reason was Brooke wanted them to be the first ones down there.  
  
Haley groaned. "Supply me with coffee and I'll be good."  
  
Brooke laughed at her.  
  
*Meanwhile....In Nebraska*  
  
"Do you have to go?"  
  
Lucas inwardly rolled his eyes. "I'll be back in a week Christina," he assured her.  
  
"But a week's too long to be away from you," she continued whining. Christina followed him around as he did his last minute packing.  
  
She pouted and sat on his bed. "Why can't I go with you?"  
  
"Because I told you, my friend paid for this, and it's just the gang from high school."  
  
Christina definitely did not like him being down there alone for a whole week, what with two ex-girlfriends and his female "best friend". They had been dating about six months now, and they hardly ever talked about his past, and his high school life.  
  
"What?" Lucas asked her. "You don't trust me?"  
  
"It's not that...I don't trust other girls. I am one after all," she told him. "I know how sneaking and manipulative they can be."  
  
"You can be so over dramatic sometimes."  
  
"Luke!" Christina said a little too loudly in protest. "You should spend spring break here with me. We hardly get to see each other with full time classes and your basketball."  
  
"I know baby, but I can't not go. It's been nearly a year since I saw these guys. It's something I'm going to do," Lucas told her for the last time.  
  
"Fine," Christina said. "See you when you get back." She turned and left the room in a huff, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Lucas sighed and sat down on his bed. She was more trouble than she's worth. Lucas found himself thinking, 'She's not even fun. At least Brooke was always fun.'  
  
Lucas finished packing up the last things he needed. Tomorrow he left Nebraska for the warmth of Florida and the comfort of old friends. He couldn't wait. Lucas turned out the light to at least attempt to get some sleep.  
  
*Meanwhile in NYC*  
  
Peyton and Jake exchanged their tickets for one with a layover in NC, and got a third ticket for little Jenny.  
  
"At least we'll have about an hour to see your parents and visit Tree Hill," Peyton said, packing the suitcase up for the two of them, while Jake was packing Jenny's.  
  
"And Jenny's so excited about spending time with them. I was worried she'd be upset we were leaving here there," Jake agreed. "And of course you can't forget Aunt Karen," Jake added. Jenny loved Karen. She would spend lots of time in the Café when they visited Tree Hill. Karen made her special -cocoa- in the winter and the best ice cream  
  
floats in the summer.  
  
Peyton smiled, thinking of how excited Jenny's been this week. "At least she's out of the stage where if you are out of her sight she screams bloody murder."  
  
"Oh god, tell me about it."  
  
She laughed at him. "I'm excited too."  
  
"I know what you mean. It's going to be weird seeing everyone again, all with separate lives from each other."  
  
Peyton nodded. "Yeah. In a weird, sad, demented way, I miss high school. Well I miss seeing them everyday."  
  
Jake zipped up Jenny's suitcase. And wrapped his arms around Peyton's waist. "You see me everyday baby."  
  
Peyton smiled, turning around in his arms to face him. "And I'm glad," she said, before kissing him.  
  
They broke apart a few minutes later, to Peyton going back to packing. "We'll have plenty of time for that over vacation," she told him, with a teasing smile on her lips.  
  
Jake helped her pack the last of their things, and then placed the suit cases on the floor. They climbed into bed, and Peyton made sure to set the alarm clock.  
  
"Night," Peyton said, yawning.  
  
"Goodnight," Jake replied, draping an arm around her waist.  
  
*Meanwhile in California*  
  
Nathan lay there, staring up at the ceiling. He glanced at the clock. The red numbers screamed three AM at him. He could not sleep at all. Every time he got close to falling asleep, a picture of her popped into his mind. Nathan was sure he wasn't going to get to sleep. His flight left at 6:25 AM, since it was a nine hour flight. 'At least I'll get to sleep on the plane,' he thought to himself. Eventually, close to four AM Nathan had drifted off to sleep.  
  
Nathan step off the plane and onto Florida ground. He walked into the airport, and there she was, the love of his life time. She had his heart, always did and always would.  
  
"Hey Haley," Nathan greeted her, walking up to the group, who was standing together talking about old times and how their lives were now.  
  
"Hey Nathan," Haley said turning around. Nathan's eyes immediately fell to the ring that was on her engagement ring finger.  
  
Haley hugged Nathan. "It's so good to see you," she told him.  
  
'She would have told me about something that big in her email...wouldn't she have?' he wondered to himself.  
  
"What's new with you?" he asked politely.  
  
Haley turned to him, with this big grin on her face. "I'm getting married!"  
  
Nathan's head sprang up off the pillow and his heart was beating faster than normal. He was surrounded by darkness. 'It was just a dream. All a dream,' he kept telling himself. But the truth was, a little voice in the back of his mind gnawed at him, telling him she very well could be engaged, or married, or even just dating some guy. Just because he hasn't dated anyone since her, doesn't mean she wouldn't.  
  
Nathan looked at the alarm clock. 4:38AM. He sighed, and just went back to staring at the ceiling for the next hour. 


	3. Early Birds

Brooke got up bright and early the next morning, excitement coursing through her body. Both hers and Haley's suitcases were by her front door. She made a pot of coffee AND had taken a shower by the time Haley had rolled out of bed. Haley came out of Brooke's room, still dressed in her pajamas.  
  
"Morning Sunshine," Brooke said cheerfully.  
  
Haley groaned. "It's way too early to be perky."  
  
"Get your but in gear missy. It's six thirty. Shower. Move, move, move!"  
  
She rolled her eyes at Brooke and decided to obey Brooke...because after all, she was the control freak of fun. "Fine," she sighed and retreated to the bathroom. A half hour later, she returned to Brooke's living room all dressed and showered.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Oh no, no, no!" Brooke shrieked. "You are not going to Florida like that," she told Haley, who was wearing flare leg jeans and a long sleeve shirt.  
  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Haley asked.  
  
"You do not dress like that for Florida. This," she said, pointing to her black pleated mini and red halter top that showed a fair amount of sun kissed skin, "this is what you where to Florida."  
  
"But Brooke it's cold out."  
  
"I'll warm the car up. It's cold from house to car, car to plane. It'll be warm on the plane," Brooke argued. "Follow me. I have some dressing up to do." Brooke led Haley to her bedroom closet. "What to dress you in?" she asked rhetorically. She dug through her closet, and leafed through her hanged. She paused at a baby blue athletic mini with a rhinestone heart in the bottom right hand corner. Brooke then grabbed the spaghetti strap tank that she got to match it. A white tank top, with baby blue trim, and of course the matching jacket to the skirt.  
  
"At least my arms will be warm," Haley said, raising her white flag in defeat.  
  
Brooke grinned. "That's my girl."  
  
Haley laughed shaking her head. She returned from the bathroom, clad in Brooke wear. "How do I look?"  
  
"I think I may have some competition this spring break girl."  
  
Haley laughed embarrassed. "Such a liar."  
  
Brooke shook her head. "I don't joke about competition."  
  
'And wait until Nathan sees this,' Brooke thought.  
  
The skirt showed off Haley's long legs, and the tank top showed a very little part of the belly, leaving much to be desired for. Nathan was sure to be speechless when he saw her.  
  
"Can we get going now?"  
  
Brooke nodded. "Let's go. The car should be warmed up by now."  
  
"When did you go out there?" Haley asked a bit confused.  
  
Brooke gave Haley an as-if kind of look. "Please. Remote start baby."  
  
"I should have guessed."  
  
"Hey, it's cold out there," Brooke protested.  
  
Haley just stared at her a moment. "I KNOW! Let's get going before we miss our flight and have to freeze here in Tree Hill."  
  
They each grabbed their suitcase and ran out to Brooke's car. They threw their things into the trunk and jumped into the warm interior.  
  
"I could kill you right now," Haley warned Brooke.  
  
"But you'll thank me when I land," she reminded her hostile friend.  
  
Haley nodded. "I probably will. But until then...I can think of a hundred different ways to torture you."  
  
"Whatever floats your boat," Brooke said, shrugging her shoulders. She put her car in drive and headed off to the airport.  
  
About a half hour later they were at the airport and boarding their plane. They took their seats, with Brooke sitting next to the window. Haley took out a novel she brought with her to read.  
  
Brooke took out her walkman, put in her Maroon 5 CD and pressed play.  
  
The plane took off, and they were in the air. Brooke and Haley both were doing their own thing. Brooke was staring out her window watching them pass over cities. About a half hour into their flight, Brooke's batteries died. She searched desperately through her purse. Nothing - no batteries. She shoved her CD player back inside and sighed.  
  
She turned to her right, and tapped Haley. Haley looked at her, and Brooke said, "Hey there."  
  
"Hi." Haley went back to reading her book, and was tapped again by Brooke.  
  
"Whatcha reading?"  
  
Haley answered, "A Walk To Remember."  
  
"Oh great movie," Brooke said, nodding approvingly. "How's the book?"  
  
"It's good."  
  
"So Haley..." she trailed off.  
  
Haley placed her book mark in her book, and closed it. She went through her purse. "I have to have them somewhere," she mumbled to herself. "Aha!" Haley grinned victoriously. "Two double A batteries. Here you go," she said, giving them to Brooke.  
  
Brooke informed Haley, "It takes three."  
  
"Of course it does."  
  
Haley opened her book up to the page she was reading, and continued to read.  
  
"What's happening?" Brooke asked, referring to the book.  
  
"That's it," Haley sighed, exasperated. She turned a bit in her seat to face Brooke. "I take it you want to talk."  
  
Brooke nodded. "Brookie's bored."  
  
"Ok scary. You're referring to yourself in third person. Even scarier...I'm your source of entertainment huh?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"Lucky me."  
  
END PART 3 


	4. 7th Heaven

Lucas stepped off the plane and looked around. He didn't see anyone anywhere. 'Guess I'm the first to get here,' Lucas thought to himself. After hanging around for about fifteen minutes, Lucas decided to hit the vending machine. He put his change into the machine and selected E5, peanut M&M's. It fell down, and Lucas took it out. He started to walk back towards the chairs when he heard his name.  
  
"Lucas Scott."  
  
He knew that voice. He turned around to see Nathan Scott standing before him.  
  
"Hey Nathan," Lucas said. They gave each other a brotherly hug hello. They had come a long way since their sophomore year of high school. They talked now, and they even liked each other. And they shared a mutual dislike for the father they shared. Kind of ironic that Dan would be the one to bring his accepted son and the 'bastard' son together. Except, that since Nathan chose not to pursue the career of basketball, or even to play college ball, he has turned his attention to Lucas and shunned Nathan.  
  
"How've you been doing?"  
  
"Pretty good. Can't complain I guess. How'd those midterms you were telling me about go over?" Lucas asked.  
  
Nathan shrugged. "Pretty good I hope, I studied as much as humanly possible. How's basketball? And Christina?"  
  
Lucas rolled his eyes. "Don't even get me started on Christina. She gave me such a hard time about coming here."  
  
Nathan laughed. "How so?"  
  
"I'll name three reasons. Brooke, Haley, and Peyton."  
  
"And the green eyed monster of jealousy rears its ugly head," Nathan announced.  
  
"Yes it does. Full force with voice raising and little tantrums," Luke laughed it off.  
  
Nathan shook his head. "Why do you put up with it man? I would have been gone a long time ago."  
  
"Honestly, I don't know."  
  
"He's always been a glutton for punishment," Jake cut in, walking hand in hand with his girlfriend.  
  
"Oh its you two."  
  
"Nice to see you too Lucas. Not exactly the warm welcome I was anticipating!" Peyton told them.  
  
Lucas hugged Peyton. "Better?"  
  
"Much."  
  
"Hey Jake, Peyton," Nathan said.  
  
Peyton walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Been awhile since I heard from you. You dropped off the face of the planet."  
  
"Midterms," Nathan informed her.  
  
"Ahhh," Peyton nodded. "The evils of voluntary schooling."  
  
"How you doing?" Lucas asked Jake.  
  
Jake shrugged. "Doing well. Work's going well, Jenny's doing well. We dropped her off at Tree Hill during our lay over so my parents could watch her. First place she went was to the café."  
  
Lucas laughed. "I got the last pictures you emailed me. Jenny's getting so big."  
  
"She's like a live Barbie," Peyton said. "I get to dress her and play with her hair. It's kind of fun."  
  
"I know," Lucas grinned. "She's not the only one though."  
  
Peyton looked at him confused.  
  
"He sent us pictures of you playing with Jenny. You both wearing silly outfits, lots of make up, and hair brush microphones," Nathan said, all to happy to tell her.  
  
Her jaw dropped. "JAKE FREDRICK JIGILSKY!"  
  
"Fredrick?" Lucas asked, stifling a laugh.  
  
Jake started laughing. "Sorry baby I couldn't resist. It was cute."  
  
"Just not our hard core spunky Peyton that's all," Nathan declared.  
  
"You're about to see hard core..."  
  
"So we're waiting on Brooke?" Jake cut in, interrupting Peyton's threat.  
  
Lucas nodded. "And Haley."  
  
"I feel like we're in an episode of some weird TV program," Peyton announced randomly. "We have our Ross and Rachel, also known as our cute and lovable Haley James and the whiney Nathan Scott and Harvey and Sabrina, as Lucas and Brooke, no matter how long or who their with they will ultimately end up together in the end."  
  
"And who are you then?" Lucas asked her.  
  
"Normal."  
  
Both Nathan and Lucas broke out into laughter. "That's amusing."  
  
Jake laughed. "Yeah, hun, you're not..normal."  
  
"I say, they are the way too mushy couple from seventh heaven," Nathan voted.  
  
"Oh yeah! Lucy and Kevin!" Lucas agreed.  
  
Peyton looked at Jake and then at the Scott brothers. "So when does our girl bonding start?" she questioned them with a smirk. "You know sharing dirty secrets, discussing menstrual cycles, and painting our toenails, and other such girly stuff."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ok Luke, I'm very frightened you AND Nathan watch seventh heaven."  
  
"It's-"Lucas tried to explain.  
  
"Just don't man," Jake said shaking his head. "Peyton's got a point, and it happens to be a solid one for a change."  
  
Peyton turned her attention to Nathan. "You're being way to quiet." Nathan was staring off in the distance. Peyton followed his line of vision and spotted Haley James, and Brooke Davis. "And so it begins." 


	5. Small Talk

"Earth to Nathan," Peyton waved her hand repeatedly in front of his face.  
  
"What's up with him?" Jake asked her.  
  
"Classic Haley James trance," she told him.  
  
Everyone looked to where Nathan was looking.  
  
"Wow," he said, barely above a whisper. "She's changed."  
  
"She looks different," Nathan said, a little sadly. He just hoped there was no ring on that finger...  
  
"Haley looks good," Peyton corrected him.  
  
And Nathan couldn't disagree. She looked hot.  
  
"So we're here! We are finally here!" she squealed happily. "Now aren't you glad I made you wear that?  
  
Haley rolled her eyes. "So I'm not cold anymore. I'd be fine in jeans."  
  
"Oh blah. Well jeans wouldn't make him drool like that."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Brooke spotted her guests and pulled Haley in that direction. "Oh Haley! I see some people I know. Come say hi with me," Brooke said, not even giving her a chance to answer, she just pulled Haley with her.  
  
"What...what's going on?" Haley asked, seeing her high school friends.  
  
Brooke grinned. "Surprise!"  
  
"You did all this?" Haley asked in disbelief. And Brooke nodded. Hales jumped into her best friend's arms. "You're the best Brooke!"  
  
Lucas stepped up to them. "Hey buddy. I've missed you," he told Haley, pulling her into a big hug.  
  
"I've missed you so much!"  
  
"Hey!" Brooke yelled, hugging Peyton.  
  
Peyton hugged Brooke back. "How've you been?"  
  
"Good! Really good. Haley's been helping me a lot. How bout you?" Brooke asked, hugging Jake.  
  
"We're good," Peyton said smiling. "I'm doing good with school."  
  
"Well," Haley corrected her.  
  
"And my job's going good," Jake added, laughing.  
  
"Hey Haley," Nathan said, with a smile.  
  
"Hey Nathan!" she exclaimed, pulling him a warm hug.  
  
Nathan couldn't help but smile and hug her back.  
  
Lucas hugged Brooke. "Looking good"  
  
"Back atcha babe," she smiled a genuine smile. "So..." Brooke eyed her friends. "I don't know who, but I heard someone has some big news!"  
  
Nathan looked nervously at Haley.  
  
Brooke looked at everyone. "So the guilty party doesn't want to speak up?"  
  
"Maybe they want to tell everyone later," Haley suggested.  
  
'Oh no. It is her!' Nathan's mind screamed at him. 'She's engaged.'  
  
"Fine," Brooke pouted. "I guess I can wait. Let's all head out. The rental car is outside."  
  
Everyone grabbed their things and followed Brooke. Brooke rented a blue ford expedition. Blue in honor of their Raven's days. The boys loaded all of the luggage into the car.  
  
Lucas grabbed the keys out of Brooke's hands. "I'll drive."  
  
"Hey!" she yelled. "You don't know where you're going."  
  
"You'll tell me," he replied. "Brooke's got shot gun," Luke announced grinning.  
  
Brooke inwardly smirked. 'He still wants me,' she thought to herself.  
  
Haley rolled her eyes. She could see there was still some obvious sparkage.  
  
Peyton and Jake climbed into the middle row, and Brooke and Lucas took the front. Haley climbed into the back, and Nathan followed her.  
  
"So..." Haley said, feeling terribly uncomfortable. Nathan wasn't being very friendly. "How's school going?"  
  
"Pretty good," Nathan replied. "Midterms went well. I'm sure things are going good for you right?"  
  
Haley nodded. "Really well. I made Dean's List last semester."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks," Haley said. "Brooke did too! I don't know if she told any of you."  
  
"No!!!" Peyton yelled and hit Brooke.  
  
"It's no big deal guys."  
  
"Yes it is!" Peyton protested.  
  
"She's right," Jake agreed.  
  
Lucas stopped at a stop sign, and he turned to look at Brooke. "Yes it is Brooke. Congratulations."  
  
"Who knew you had it in you," Jake teased.  
  
"I did," Haley spoke up.  
  
"Guys, stop. It's ok...not a big deal. It's a few good grades."  
  
Nathan laughed. "You spent four years trying to the center of everyone's attention and now you're trying to avoid it."  
  
Brooke glared at Nathan. "Don't make me say something to turn the heat from me yo you," she warned, with an evil smirk.  
  
Nathan knew exactly what he meant. Haley. Brooke and Luke were the only ones he told he was still very much in love with her.  
  
"Are we almost there?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Good boy. It's just down this road." 


	6. Problems

Lucas turned into the driveway as instructed by Brooke.  
  
"Wow," Haley said, staring out at the large house.  
  
"Nice house," Jake agreed, nodding approvingly.  
  
Brooke bit her lip. "Oh yeah...there is a little problem but I'll get to that later." She quickly got out of the car and headed inside.  
  
The others looked at each other, trying to fathom what was up Brooke Davis' sleeve.  
  
"You girls follow her," Lucas instructed.  
  
Nathan added, "You need to find out what she meant."  
  
"We'll get the stuff," Jake said.  
  
"Ok. Let's go Haley. I'm afraid to hear what this problem is."  
  
Peyton and Haley got out of the car and followed Brooke inside.  
  
"What problem Brooke?" Haley asked, immediately.  
  
"It's so nice here isn't it?" Brooke walked around ignoring her. "Been awhile since I've been here. Still a great view."  
  
Haley glared at her. "Out with it Missy."  
  
"Ok...guys...it's really not that bad."  
  
"Famous last words," Peyton laughed. "I bet its not," she added, tossing a very amused look at Haley.  
  
"Come on Brooke, just tell us."  
  
Brooke bit her lip nervously. "Follow me." And they did. They followed her upstairs. "Ok. There's two bathrooms up here. A hall closet."  
  
"And?" Haley prompted, noticing one of Brooke's stalling tactics.  
  
"And three bedrooms," she very quickly confessed.  
  
Haley's eyes went wide. "Brooke Aislynn Davis!"  
  
"Hey lady. No need to go that far!"  
  
Peyton shrugged. "Works for me. Jake and I get one room." She walked downstairs, laughing to herself.  
  
"So who gets the other two rooms?" Haley asked.  
  
"Well...we could share one and let the Scott's share. Or we could wait and see what the guys want to do."  
  
"You did this on purpose. This is a classic Brooke Davis scheme," Haley accused her best friend.  
  
She hesitated. "Well not exactly. I wish I could take full credit for this. But Fate played her hand here too. See I never even thought about sleeping arrangements," Brooke blurted out. "I was trying to book flights, send out tickets, make you go shopping, and actually keep it a secret. Oh and packing. Yeah...and let's not forget midterms miss."  
  
Haley raised her hands surrendering. "Ok. So maybe it wasn't planned. I'll give you that."  
  
"Good now lets go break the news to the boys. Although I doubt they will react the way that you did!"  
  
Haley scowled at her and followed her downstairs.  
  
"Nice T.V." Nathan said, as Brooke and Haley came into the living room.  
  
Brooke nodded approvingly. "My dad said he updated last time him and mom were here."  
  
"Yeah. I'd say a big flat screen T.V. is an update," Lucas added. "Systems? Games?"  
  
Brooke laughed. "PS2. And there's probably plenty of games. But you guys are not spending all week playing them."  
  
"We won't," Jake, Nathan, and Luke agreed.  
  
"Men!" Peyton exclaimed.  
  
Brooke looked at her watch. "It's a little after four now. How about we set unpack and set up room arrangements before we eat?"  
  
"Ok...who sleeps where?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Well see. This is the little problem. There are three bedrooms and Jake and Peyton claimed one. That leaves two rooms."  
  
"Girls in one...guys in the other?" Nathan suggested.  
  
"Man, you're my bro and all but I don't want to share a bed with you."  
  
Brooke couldn't help it. She let her trademark smirk slide across her face. "Share my room?"  
  
Lucas grinned. Old Times. "I guess we could," he said, shrugging his shoulders, pretending he didn't want to. And grinned back at her. 


	7. Conversation & Confrontation

Brooke grabbed Lucas' hand and led them upstairs to their bedroom.  
  
"So this leaves us together huh?" Nathan said.  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"If it's too weird for you I can sleep on the floor or downstairs on the couch. What ever you want," he offered.  
  
Haley shook her head. She shouldn't be mad at him. But it was like he didn't even want to be around her. "It's fine. Let's go unpack."  
  
Nathan followed Haley up the stairs. Once inside the room they'd be staying in, Haley turned to face Nathan.  
  
"You've barely spoken three words to me. Why?" she demanded.  
  
Nathan shrugged. "It's just a little weird after all this time. We haven't talked too much since graduation."  
  
"And whose fault was that?" Haley snapped. She shook her head. It wasn't worth it. Brooke didn't know that she hadn't talked to Nathan in a long while. "Never mind; it's not worth getting into an argument over."  
  
Nathan and Haley started unpacking their suitcases in silence, both pretending the other wasn't there.  
  
He was trying to avoid staring at her. All this was his fault? It's not like she ever called him just to say hi. Nathan had looked forward to this trip this last week; all because of her. Haley turned around and caught Nathan's gaze and quickly looked away.  
  
"Know what Haley? Do you know the whole reason I even came on this stupid trip? Because of you. Because I wanted to see you again, to talk to you, and be close to you. Because I still love you dammit. That's why I've barely said three words." With that Nathan slammed the dresser draw in and stormed out of the room, leaving a completely shocked Haley as the bedroom door slammed behind him.  
  
Haley walked to the door and leaned in the door jam. She heard the front door close. He must have left. She turned to the left to see Brooke and Lucas standing there. Haley went back into the room and shut the door.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to Haley," Lucas whispered to Brooke who nodded. "Why don't you go after Nathan?"  
  
"Ok," she agreed.  
  
Brooke left the beach house to find Nathan, while Lucas walked over to Haley's room and knocked lightly before opening it.  
  
"Hales?" he called softly. He pushed the door open to see Haley's shaking body curled up on the bed. Luke immediately closed the distance between them and sat on the bed, pulling Hales to him. "Talk to me Haley."  
  
Haley leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I don't know what to do Luke," she sobbed into his chest.  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
"I...he...it was so awkward," she choked out.  
  
Luke stroked her hair. "Calm down. Take deep breaths."  
  
Haley took a few deep breaths and then tried to fill Luke in on what happened. "He would barely talk to me," she told him. "And...and then I started yelling at him about it. And we started blaming...ok I started blaming him. And then he told me he still loved me and stormed off!" Haley cried, as a fresh round of tears poured down her cheeks.  
  
Luke nodded, taking all this in. "Why are you sitting here crying?"  
  
"Because I'm an idiot. He still loves me. I now know I've wasted an entire year and I'm still sitting here...alone."  
  
"You have me," Luke pointed out.  
  
Haley rolled her eyes. "For now. Until Christina has something to say about it."  
  
She wanted the Earth to open up right now and swallow her. First she picks a fight with Nathan and now with Lucas. 'What's wrong with me?' she wondered.  
  
"That's not fair Haley. What does Christina have to do with this?"  
  
Haley wiped her eyes. "When's the last time you answered one of my emails?"  
  
"What emails?" he asked confused.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Luke gave her a look. "You think Christina has something to do with it."  
  
And Haley nodded. "Because you email Jake and Nathan back but never me and Brooke. I find something a little funny with that, don't you?"  
  
"You've sent me emails?"  
  
Again, Haley nodded. "Tons at first. Then Brooke and I gave up. Wondering when you would take initiative and contact us first. Guess we're still waiting huh?" There was a long silence between them. Haley shook her head. "This trip...this whole idea was a mistake. The six of us will never make it through the week."  
  
Luke couldn't believe this. 'Would Christina do that?' he thought to himself silently. He wasn't sure. She did seem to dislike his female friends a great deal. "We will make it through Haley. We made it through high school. Now go find Nathan. And send Brooke to find me." Luke saw Haley start to protest. "You need to talk to him Haley. You still love him. Now go."  
  
"What if he won't listen to me?" she asked.  
  
"Make him listen. Do whatever you do that makes it impossible for me to stay mad at you."  
  
Haley smiled at him. She could never be angry with him for long. "How do you always know what to do?"  
  
"Just a few lucky guesses." They hugged each other tightly. "Now go," he demanded, grinning down at her.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Luke." And Haley left the room smiling, and on a mission.  
  
Meanwhile With Brooke and Nathan   
  
Brooke went after Nathan like Luke asked. Luckily he didn't get very far by the time she came outside. She noticed him walking down towards the beach. She jogged to catch up with him.  
  
"Hey you."  
  
"Not now Brooke. I just want to be alone," he told her.  
  
"You shouldn't be. Just talk with me. Maybe it will make things better," she suggested.  
  
Nathan laughed. "Unless you can somehow magically transport us back in time to a year ago, my life is still going to be the same."  
  
"Well I can't turn back time but I can have an influencing affect on my best friend."  
  
"Peyton's with Jake Brooke," he informed her.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Not that one!" she said, exasperated. "Haley."  
  
"Oh. Her."  
  
Brooke glared at him. "Don't give me that. Spill it mister. What the hell happened in that room? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for you two to be together in the same room..."  
  
"We would have been just fine if she hadn't started accusing me and blaming for all this stuff!" he yelled out in anger. "It's all my fault things are awkward!"  
  
"You barely talked to her at the airport and in the car," Brooke argued. "She's got a right to be upset too."  
  
Nathan sat down on the bench, and Brooke followed. "I wasn't going to come on this trip Brooke. It didn't matter if I saw the old gang. What mattered was that she was going to be here. And I would have the chance to tell her things I should have said before."  
  
"Are you going to tell her?"  
  
He ran a hand through his hair. "I just did. Just not in the way I was planning. We got into an argument. She yelled...I yelled. And I told her I still loved her before walking out of the room and slamming the door."  
  
"You didn't!" Brooke shrieked, but she knew it was true because both, Luke and her, witnessed the slam. And saw Nathan's retreating form fleeing the house.  
  
Nathan nodded. "I wonder how bad I seemed to screw things up this time."  
  
"You have to go talk to her," Brooke told him. "Sit down, talk, and tell her in a better way."  
  
"Please. I'm sure she doesn't want to see you again."  
  
"That's going to be tough. You'll be coexisting in the same room for about a week. And I'm not giving up my room," Brooke said smirking.  
  
"She's not going to want to hear what I have to say Brooke. I know it."  
  
"You'll never truly know until you've tried it," she pointed out. You can't hypothetically guess how she's going to react. Now come. You are going to talk to her," Brooke demanded.  
  
Nathan rolled his eyes. It was exhausting trying to argue with her. So he reluctantly agreed. Brooke and Nathan got back to the driveway when they saw Haley coming out of the house and straight towards them.  
  
"We were just looking for you," Brooke told her.  
  
"Can I talk to you Nathan?"  
  
Brooke gave him a You-better glare. And he knew she meant business. "Yeah sure."  
  
"I'll just head inside then..." Brooke trailed off.  
  
"Oh! Lucas is looking for you," Haley called out to her, and she disappeared behind the front doors. 


	8. Truth Inside A Box

Brooke closed the front door behind her. So Lucas wanted to see her. She climbed the stairs heading to the bedroom she'd last seen Luke. She walked past Jake and Peyton's bedroom and heard them in there talking. She bypassed their door and walked further in search of Lucas Scott.  
  
"Looking for me?" Brooke asked walking into the bedroom her and Luke were going to share for the next week.  
  
Lucas nodded. "Haley's talking to Nathan right?"  
  
Brooke smiled. "Yeah and Nathan IS going to talk to her; without yelling and storming out again."  
  
"However did you manage that one?"  
  
"I have my ways," she grinned mischievously. "Besides I think Haley's the stubborn one."  
  
Lucas smiled and nodded. "Don't I know it! So very true but at least they're talking."  
  
"If I go out there and they are still standing there and no talking has gone on, Brooke's going to need to do some major scheming." Brooke took a seat on the bed next to Lucas.  
  
"Nice third person reference."  
  
She shrugged. "It happens from time to time. What did you want to see me about?"  
  
Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing major. Peyton and Jake are still holed up in their room. I figured we would have a chance to talk."  
  
"Ok...what about?"  
  
"Did you ever e-mail me after the few times in September?" he asked, desperate to know if she had sent e-mails that disappeared like Haley's.  
  
Brooke nodded. "I almost didn't invite you. You never answered back. You never answered me. And more surprisingly you never answered Haley."  
  
Lucas remembered he started to date Christina in the beginning or middle of August.  
  
"Did I do something? Were you mad at me?" she asked softly.  
  
"God no. I think someone may have been reading my mail," he told her, meaning someone in particular; Christina.  
  
"But who would do that?" Brooke asked.  
  
Lucas lowered his gaze. "Christina."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yeah. I knew she had insecurity issues when the topic of you or Haley came up but I never thought she'd do that. I trusted her," he said. "Rest assured, that mistake will be corrected as soon as I get home," Lucas assured her.  
  
Brooke didn't know what to say. They seemed to slip into an uncomfortable silence that neither of them enjoyed.  
  
"I take it she's not a fan of me then?"  
  
Lucas laughed. "Hardly. Same for Haley; she hates how close me and her are."  
  
"What's wrong with you being close to a friend?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Close with another girl," he specified. "She's a little insecure."  
  
Brooke smiled. "Still a sucker for girls covered in issues I see."  
  
"That's wrong," Lucas said, shaking his head laughing.  
  
"But true." Brooke paused before asking, "So why doesn't she like me? It's not like we were best friends..."  
  
"But we have history." Lucas looked at her. "You're the ex-girlfriend."  
  
Brooke shrugged, a bit confused. "But that's ex; as in past and not current."  
  
Lucas took a deep breath. "She found something that made her concerned about you."  
  
"Oh Luke that websites been shut down for weeks now," she joked.  
  
He just shook his head laughing. "She found something of mine...about you."  
  
"What?" Brooke asked, surprised.  
  
"I kept things from our dates and things that reminded me of you."  
  
Brooke was speechless. She had no idea what to say. "Like what?"  
  
Luke got up from the bed and went over to his bag. He pulled out a box from inside and sat next to Brooke. He handed her the box.  
  
Brooke hesitantly opened it. She pulled out a coaster from the bar on their first "date". She smiled remembering that night. Next she pulled out the empty package of the herbal tea she bought to help his recovery. Her vision was starting to get blurry; tears stung her eyes. She pulled out a collection of pictures; pictures of her cheering, of them together. There was tons of stuff. The empty pack of condoms, the necklace she gave him, the poster he made him, the empty can of whipped cream, the business card of the tattoo place.  
  
Her heart nearly broke in two as she pulled each of these things out and relived their memories. All this time...he's really cared about her. Deep down, he's loved her. And she always doubted that. She never wanted to trust him again after what happened between him and Peyton. Just last year, he said he wanted to give them a shot again but she turned him down.  
  
Brooke managed a smile when she picked up a pack of those blue star stickers that she always put on her face for a game, one of her raven's cheerleader barrettes, the flyer from the open mic night at the café, and a stack of letters she wrote him. He even saved the box from the home pregnancy test. The last thing Brooke pulled out was a CD single. Savage Garden "Truly Madly Deeply."  
  
She closed her eyes to try and stop the tears that were on the verge of spilling down her cheeks. She put everything back in the box and managed to speak, just barely.  
  
"I...I'll be back." And there she went. Brooke got up from the bed and left the room and ran to Peyton's room, leaving Luke very confused. She banged on the door hurriedly. A few moments later, Jake opened the door.  
  
"Brooke? Are you ok?" he asked with concern.  
  
She nodded, but the tears running down her cheeks betrayed this. "I need to talk to Peyton," she choked out.  
  
Peyton came out of the bathroom and her eyes went wide with confusion.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Jake shrugged his shoulders and mouthed, "I'll be downstairs."  
  
Peyton nodded and went over to her best friend. She wrapped her arms around Brooke. "What happened?"  
  
"He...see there...this box...and...little things...our dates," she babbled incoherently, never finishing a single sentence.  
  
"I need more than that Brooke."  
  
Brooke took a couple deep breathes, and her crying slowed to where she was able to talk in full sentences and breathe at the same time. "Luke and I were talking. And he told me he kept things from all of our dates. He showed them to me. A coaster from our first date, letters, the empty pack of herbal tea I bought him after the accident," she said in amazement. She was truly touched by this. "Peyton...do you think..."  
  
"He loves you? Yes," Peyton answered cutting her off. "What did you say after he showed you all this?"  
  
Brooke bit her lip and looked away.  
  
"You didn't!" she yelled.  
  
"I...I didn't know what to say!" she cried out in defense of impulse to run away. "It just kind of happened."  
  
Peyton sighed and mumbled, "And people tell me I have a lot of drama."  
  
"You really think he loves me?" Brooke asked Peyton, even though she was sure she knew the answer.  
  
Peyton nodded smiling at her best friend. "I do. Are you going to go back and talk to him?"  
  
Brooke shook her head no almost immediately. "I can't."  
  
"And why not?" Peyton asked, exasperated.  
  
"I...just..."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"I do love him...I think," Brooke answered. "Look...I need to go for a run. Clear my head and think Peyt. I'll be back later." Before Peyton could stop her Brooke was out of the room and bounding down the steps and out the back door. 


	9. Pushed

Meanwhile   
  
Nathan and Haley stood there staring at each other for a few moments. Finally Haley decided she should speak, since it was seeming unlikely Nathan was going to go first.  
  
Technically he already did, she reminded herself.  
  
"Can we sit down?" she suggested.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They started walking to the back of the house by the pool area. Haley lead them to chairs next to it, where they both sat down.  
  
"Nathan," Haley began, not sure where to go with this conversation. "I think we need to talk; about why things ended up this way...how they ended up this way."  
  
He gave her a look. "It's not my fault they ended up this way."  
  
"You're the one that moved away!" Haley shot back.  
  
"And it was something I had to do Haley. You could have come to California too. But you wanted Tree Hill."  
  
Haley gave him an oh-please look. "Why'd you have to go?"  
  
"You know this Haley," Nathan growled in frustration. "Tree Hill had nothing for me but basketball. And I wanted to build myself a life away from basketball. I explained this to you before."  
  
"It had nothing huh? I'm nothing?" Haley stood up nearly shouting. She got up to storm up but Nathan followed her.  
  
He grabbed her arm and turned her around to him.  
  
"Don't touch me," she hissed.  
  
"God Haley. Why are you doing this? I wanted the long distance relationship remember?" Nathan reminded her. "You were the one who insisted they never work out. You chose to end us."  
  
Haley looked Nathan in the eye, fire burning in her eyes. She spun on her heel to leave and again Nathan turned her to face him again. She didn't know why he always invoked such intense emotions. Whether it be love, or anger, or hurting. Haley wasn't sure what had come over her in that instant. She used all her strength and pushed him. Nathan stumbled back into the large pool. Haley started to walk away.  
  
"Dammit Haley! I still love you and you know you still love me. Just fess up and say it already. Stop trying to deny it!" Nathan shouted hopping out of the pool and going towards her.  
  
Haley shook her head. "It's not high school any more Nathan. That's all we were...high school sweethearts...that's all," she finished in just above a whisper. She left Nathan there staring after her as she retreated into the house.  
  
Nathan pulled off his shirt and wrung the water out of it. A few minutes later he walked into the house to find Jake and Peyton on one couch watching TV and Lucas on the other.  
  
"Did you guys see Haley?" he asked.  
  
"She said she wanted to go take a nap," Peyton answered turning around. "What happened to you?"  
  
"She pushed me in the pool."  
  
"Haley James pushed you in the pool?" Lucas asked, knowing it wasn't something Haley would normally do.  
  
"No! Julia Roberts. Of course Haley James," Nathan said rolling his eyes. "We went to talk and then she started blaming me for everything. We yelled. I got pushed in."  
  
Jake started laughing. "Tough break."  
  
"Just because you have the perfect love life gives you no right to mock those who don't."  
  
"You both pick some screwed up women," Peyton interjected.  
  
"Keep in mind at one point we both picked you," Lucas reminded her.  
  
Jake grinned. "Like she said, screwed up women."  
  
Nathan and Lucas started laughing.  
  
"Hey! Watch it," Jake cried, dodging an attack from Peyton.  
  
"Next time I won't miss," she warned menacingly.  
  
"So what about our women?" Nathan asked, bringing them back to Peyton's point.  
  
Peyton turned her attention to the Scott brothers. "Both have been hurt by you both once before and aren't sure they want to go down the same path again."  
  
"So how do you propose we fix this?" Lucas asked her.  
  
"Why am I the relationship advisor on this trip?" she asked no one in particular. "What did I do to deserve this kind of punishment?"  
  
"So you have no advice then to give?"  
  
"Considering I always found some way to screw up all my relationships, mine and Jake's included at the very beginning, I'm going to have to say no," Peyton answered.  
  
"Since you are of no help to me, I think I'm going to go get changed," Nathan said, heading for the stairs.  
  
"Haley's up there," Jake called to him.  
  
Nathan shrugged and yelled back, "And so are my clothes." With that Nathan disappeared up the steps and down the hallway. Standing outside of his door he tried to open it. But it was locked. Nathan banged his fist against the door. "Haley! Open up."  
  
"Go away I don't want to talk to you!" she shouted back at him.  
  
Nathan wanted to smash his head against the door. "I don't want to talk to you. I want to get in there to change my clothes. Since YOU were the one to push me into the pool. Or have you forgotten that as well?"  
  
The door to the bedroom swung open with such fury. "Oh, so it's all my fault isn't it? It's my fault you're being a jerk and my fault you grabbed my arm after I told you not to touch me?" Haley glared at him, her words dripping with venom.  
  
"This was supposed to be a nice vacation."  
  
"Oh let me guess. My fault you're having a bad time. My fault it's ruined. Is the cloudy sky my fault? Oh! Or how about the hundred degree weather? That's me too isn't it?" she snapped back.  
  
Nathan pushed passed her, trying to ignore her tirade. He grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom with a slam of the door. About three minutes later he reemerged from the bathroom fully dressed in dry clothes.  
  
"Now if you don't mind, I'd like you to leave."  
  
"What if I do mind?" he asked her, standing in the door way. She couldn't shut him out or go anywhere else to get away. Except maybe the bathroom. 


	10. The Truth Always Comes Out

Brooke walked up the steps to her summer home. Her hand reached for the doorknob and froze there for a moment. She'd have to face Lucas now. Brooke quietly turned the knob and slowly opened the door just wide enough for her to sneak through. She squeezed through and silently shut the door.

The sound of the television in the living room traveled down the hallway. They were watching an episode of Friends. Brooke wondered if Luke was in there, and a moment later she heard his laughter. And it too floated down the hallway, and brought a smile to her face.

But instead of moving in the direction of the living room, she tip toed up the stairs. Brooke grabbed an outfit from her dresser and went off into the bathroom. When she did talk to Luke, she wasn't going to be sweaty. She wanted to look and smell good.

Twenty minutes later, Brooke got out of the hot shower and got dressed. She changed into a black skorts set, and a teal and blue patterned silk halter. All along the bottom edge, beads hung down onto her exposed midriff. She flipped her hair over, and sprayed hair spray in her hair. She applied her make up and looked in the mirror. She smiled in approval.

Now it was time to find Lucas.

Brooke left the bathroom and headed down stairs, hoping to find Lucas still down there. She went downstairs and walked down the hallway towards the living room. She tried desperately to quell the nervous butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She walked into the living room, her presence unnoticed.

"Luke," Brooke said, announcing her presence. "Can I talk to you upstairs?"

Luke looked from Peyton and Jake to Brooke. He got off the couch and walked over to Brooke.

Brooke and Lucas walked upstairs and into the bedroom they shared in silence. Luke sat on the bed and Brooke silently shut the door. Slowly she turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry...about running off like that," Brooke said not meeting his eyes.

Lucas grabbed her hand and gently pulled her to him. "It's ok," he told her softly. Luke and Brooke walked over to the bed and sat down. "What's the matter?"

"It's just...you scare me Luke. I loved you with all my heart and you lied to me and cheated on me. And so then we became friends again. I don't think I can handle losing you completely out of my life," Brooke admitted to him, her eyes getting glassy. She was trying her hardest not to break down. "And now...you come here and you show me all that stuff...and say you still have feelings for me," she continued on, her voice wavering. "Ok so we could go out again. Suppose it doesn't work and we don't speak to each other again...then what? I do love you Luke, more than you could ever know. But I don't think I can handle losing you again."

He brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "You won't lose me."

"You can't promise that," Brooke told him, taking his hand and lacing her fingers with his. "So if you're not sure or you have any doubts-"

"- I've never been surer Brooke. I want and need you in my life," Lucas broke in.

Brooke tried to force back the tears that were now stinging her eyes. She'd wanted this for so long. Always dreamed of Lucas telling her these things, but now it wasn't a dream. It was real, which meant logic and reason had to play a part. "What about school? There's a LOT of distance between Tree Hill and Nebraska."

"I know," Luke said. "But you could always move out to Nebraska with me. We could get an apartment together and you could finish out college at the local community college. After that you could move on to a University," he told her as if it were the answer.

"And what happens if we break up?" she asked him, trying to think practically. "Then I'm out in Nebraska, instead of Tree Hill."

"I could move back."

Brooke shook her head. "And let you give up everything for me? I can't. You've worked so hard Luke. This was your dream."

Lucas looked into her eyes for a few moments, really noticing how Brooke had changed since high school. "I don't want any of it Brooke, if it means I have to live my life without you."

Brooke smiled at him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you Lucas, I always have and always will. Let's see where this week takes us," she suggested, "before we make life altering plans."

"Since when did you become the brain in this relationship?" Lucas asked, smirking.

"About the time you cheated on me," she teased.

"A mistake I regret to this day."

Brooke grinned. "You better."

Lucas kissed her softly at first, until Brooke returned the kiss. And then they could hear yelling from the room next door.

"Just go away Nathan!" Haley yelled. "Leave me alone."

Nathan shrugged. "It's my room too for the week."

"Then I'll be sleeping on the couch."

"If I move from in from of the door you could," he said to her, trying to hide his amusement.

Haley stared at him for a moment. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"I want to know why you hate me so much!" he shouted back at her.

Haley sarcastically laughed. "Me? Hate you? It is tempting but I don't. What I don't get Nathan is why you barely spoke two words to me the whole trip, except when we were arguing."

"Yes it was awkward for me. Being so close to the first person I really loved and still have feelings for. And wondering whether or not I should say the things I've wanted to say," Nathan told her in a normal voice now. "I stopped trying to deny it Haley. I still love you. And I know you still love me."

Haley stared through Nathan. "I don't love you."

"Damn it Haley!" Nathan yelled. "Stop denying it," he said moving towards her.

Haley stood there at first not knowing what else to say to him. She took that opportunity to slip past him and head to the door. Haley turned the handle and slowly started to open it.

Nathan sighed and looked at Haley opening the door. "Why do you always have to run from me? From what you really feel?" he asked.

Haley turned around to face him, hot tears stinging her eyes. "Because if I don't...I'm afraid I'll end up hurt," she whispered.

Nathan walked over to her and held her for a moment not wanting to let go of her. He looked down into Haley's eyes. He wiped away a tear that was sliding down her cheek. "You will never get hurt when you're with me."

Haley hugged Nathan tight and just let her tears fall. "I still love you Nathan," she said softly. "I never stopped."


	11. I Turn To You

"What the hell? What is going on upstairs?" Peyton asked Jake.

He just shrugged. "I don't know anymore than you."

Peyton and Jake had been sitting there listening to Nathan and Haley's argument, well at least the moments when they were yelling.

"Maybe...we should call them down?" Peyton suggested, wanting to get them away from each other before they killed each other.

He nodded. "Ready to head to dinner?" Jake yelled upstairs.

Haley wiped the tears from her eyes and realized the whole house just heard basically everything. Nathan stayed close to Haley.

"They probably heard the whole thing," she said.

Nathan nodded. "I know."

"I still have to get ready...wash my face," Haley told him. "We're supposed to go out to dinner at some place Brooke found and I'm all blotchy."

"Someone has some big news," Nathan said, trying to get Haley to tell him if it was her.

Haley nodded. "Yeah. I'd like to know what it is. Is it you?"

Nathan shook his head. "It's not you?"

"Me? No. Why'd you think it was me?"

"Something about how you were at the airport...I thought...maybe you were going to announce that maybe you were engaged or something," Nathan confessed.

Haley laughed. "That's why you were all weird wasn't it? You were never good at keeping emotions in check. Especially jealousy."

"I...Haley, when I think of you with someone else, I can't stand it. I can't date a girl without comparing everything she does to how you would do it. And if your going to be engaged to anyone, when that day comes...I want to be that someone," Nathan told her.

Haley kissed Nathan. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too. No go get ready," he said getting up. "By the way, I meant to tell you something at the airport."

"What?"

"That outfit is hot," he said giving her a sexy smile. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Haley went into the bathroom to fix the way she looked. Knowing her makeup was probably all gone by now.

Nathan changed out of his wet clothes and into something dry, finally. He went downstairs to join Jake and Peyton.

"What are you smiling about?" Peyton asked, throwing a pillow at Nathan.

Nathan sat down on one of the couches. "She loves me."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Guess I lost the bet," Jake said to Peyton.

"Bet? What bet?" Brooke asked entering the living room with Lucas.

"On how long it would take Nathan and Haley to get back together," Peyton explained.

"We're not back together yet," Nathan said.

Brooke grinned. "But we are," she announced, leaning her back against Lucas and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I won that one," Jake said. "I knew it wouldn't be longer than twenty-four hours."

"You're betting on our love lives?" Lucas asked.

Peyton nodded. "Yup. Back to Nathan. If you aren't back together than what are you?"

"I don't know. But I kind of like it this way."

"A happy night for everyone then," Jake said. "I'm glad. I was afraid someone might kill each other before spring break was up."

Haley came down a few minutes later. She too had to change because hugging Nathan had gotten her all wet. But it was worth it to be in his arms again. "Are we ready?"

"Waiting on you," Peyton told her.

"Let's head out," Lucas said, grabbing the keys and leading Brooke to the car.

Haley met Nathan by the door. "Their back together now?"

He laughed. "Yeah they are."

"Well that didn't take long," Haley said. "Good now I won't have to hear how much she wants him back and she misses him."

Peyton slung her arm around Haley's shoulder. "But now you'll have to listen to all the back together stuff. But then again she'll have to hear you now too." She grinned walking out to the car with Jake and getting in.

Nathan and Haley closed the door behind them and walked hand in hand to the car, and climbing into the back seat again. Not really sure what they were made it a little awkward but Nathan decided he wasn't going to ruin that. They could always talk about that later.

"So where am I driving too?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"A restaurant called the Olive Garden. It sounded cute."

Lucas started the car and took directions from Brooke.


	12. Celebrate Good Times C'mon!

They had just finished having dinner. Brooke was getting restless. No one has spoke of the big news and she was growing more and more impatient.

"Alright," Brooke said, looking around suspiciously at everyone. "What is the big news? We were promised news."

Peyton smiled and looked at Jake. Jake took her hand in his. "I asked Peyton to marry me and she said yes," he announced with a silly grin on his face.

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" Brooke yelled a little to loudly. "Sorry," she looked around the restaurant. "But my best friend's engaged!"

"Brooke!" Peyton hissed as the restaurant patrons clapped for them.

Lucas laughed. "Congratulations, you two. You guys deserve it."

"Congratulations," Nathan said.

"Yeah congratulations and it's about time!" Haley told them.

"We've already discussed most of the wedding plans," Peyton started to explain. "We've set the wedding date for Saturday May 14th. And we want all of you to be there."

"Of course!" Haley said.

Jake turned to Lucas. "Throughout high school you've been my best friend man. You helped me with Jenny, with getting a job. I'd like you to be my best man."

"And Brooke I want you to be my maid of honor."

"Duh! Best friend of mine," Brooke grinned.

"And Nathan and Haley we want you to be in the wedding too," Peyton told them.

"Jenny's going to be the flower girl," Jake added.

Peyton turned her attention to Lucas, "And we want to ask Keith and Karen to have little Nicholas to be the ring bearer."

Brooke left the money for the check and the tip. "This calls for a serious celebration! Davis style."

"What part of this vacation isn't going to be Brooke Davis style?" Haley asked.

"Oh shush," Brooke said. She handed Luke the keys. "Take us to our next destination baby," she told him grinning.

Brooke hopped out of the car. "Come on guys!"

Peyton and Haley got out and looked at the building. Haley looked at Peyton. "Razzles?" she said uncertainly.

She grabbed Lucas' hand as the others followed them. "Guys this is the hottest nightclub. It'll be fun. Oh and here," she said handing out ID's.

Haley laughed. "Should I have expected anything less?"

They managed to get in, much to Haley's surprise. But then again she should have learned not to doubt her best friend.

Brooke and Lucas disappeared to the bar and came back holding 6 shot glasses. Once everyone had one Brooke raised hers in a toast.

"To my best friend and her happiness."

"To Peyton and Jake," Lucas said.

"To a happy marriage," Haley added.

"To Jake, hopefully he can stay sane with Peyton," Nathan teased.

"To good friends," Jake said.

"To crazy friends" Peyton corrected and then they clanked glasses and drank their shots.

Brooke grinned with an idea. "I'll be right back."

"I don't like that look," Nathan said.

Lucas laughed. "It's probably not that bad."

Haley shot him an oh-please look.

Brooke came back to the table they had claimed holding three shot glasses and three lime wedges. "Girls," she said passing Haley and Peyton a glass and a lime. "Tequila body shots," she announced grinning.

Haley's eyes went wide as she looked at Brooke.

"Know how that one works Hales?" she asked smirking.

"Yeah I think I got it."

Lucas was sitting on a chair. Brooke climbed up and sat on his lap straddling him. She leaned down and kissed Luke. She smirked and leaned closer licking his neck. She poured the salt on. Licked it, took the shot and bit the lime.

"Next?" she turned to the others, while Lucas turned Brooke back to him and started kissing her.

Haley looked hesitantly at Nathan. She looked at Peyton who wasn't hesitating about doing her tequila body shot with Jake. Nathan grinned at Haley.

"What the hell," she mumbled to herself. She was sitting on a chair and Nathan was standing near her. Haley pulled him to her and licked his neck. Then licked the salt off, downed the shot and bit the lime. "I can't believe I did that!" she yelled.

Tequila was the drink of the night. Brooke's favorite was body shots. Lucas enjoyed them as well. Haley started off with regular shots but the more shots she did, the less she cared about doing body shots or letting Nathan do them on her. Peyton and Jake just didn't care. They did regular tequila shots, body shots, margaritas.

"Karaoke starts in half an hour!" the announcement came over the speakers. "Please sign up."

"Oh we so have to do that!" Brooke yelled. "I'll go sign us up!" Brooke pulled Nathan with her and disappeared through the crowd and signed the girls up for one act, and had Nathan sign the guys up.

They returned back to the group. "This is going to be so much fun!" Brooke yelled over the music excited.

"What'd you two sign us up for?" Jake asked, voicing the question that was on everyone's mind.


	13. Karaoke Night

The following does not belong to me. It was merely borrowed for use in the fanfiction:

Kid Rock/Sheryl Crow – Picture

Santana/Chad Krouger – Why Don't You & I

Jess Simpson/Nick Lachey – Take My Breath Away

chapter 13

"The six of us are all getting up on that stage tonight. Luke and me, Nathan and Haley, and Jake and Peyton," Brooke explained. She put the copy of the song list on the table. "You guys need to pick a song."

"I hate you," Haley said glaring.

Brooke laughed. "Have a few more shots Babe and you won't hate me. Maybe in the morning...but not now at least."

"You have an idea for us already don't you?" Lucas asked pulling her to him.

"You know it baby." Brooke kissed Lucas softly. "I was thinking...'Picture' by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow. I kind of just feel it expresses us."

Lucas nodded. "Picture it is then."

"How about this one?" Nathan asked.

Haley looked at him as if he were nuts. "Are you kidding me?"

"Haley it's a perfectly good song."

"Nathan. That song although it's sweet...it's about one of them being dead!" Haley yelled.

"Oh," Nathan said. "Ok then. Sorry not a Mariah Carey fan."

Haley laughed. "I know. You're music is Nas, Ludacris..etc. None of which would be good for this."

"So I don't get a say in this?"

She thinks for a moment. "Nope."

Nathan looked at her. "Okay so what if you pick a song I don't know?

"That's what karaoke's all about. The words are on the screen," Haley reminded him. She returned to scanning the list.

Nathan pointed to a song.

"No."

He pointed to another.

"Nope."

"Nuh uh." Haley found one. "Here we go. Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey 'Take My Breath Away.'"

Nathan made an 'ick' face behind Haley's back to Lucas.

"I saw that," she told him, not even turning around. Haley passed the selection list to Peyton and Jake.

Peyton skimmed over it briefly. "How about this one?" she asked Jake and he nodded. "We're going to do 'Why Don't You & I' by Santana and the Chad Kroger."

"You're doing that one?" Brooke asked.

"Neither of us are your traditional love song type," Jake explained. "Just what until you hear our music selections for the wedding."

Brooke scrunched her nose up. "Ugh I know. Peyton's always been into some weird stuff. That's one thing I couldn't pass on to her; good musical taste."

Peyton laughed and tossed a straw wrapper at Brooke. "Who's music did we use for the cheerleading competition?"

"Oh blah."

Brooke ordered another round of shots, and then another and another. And then the first group was called up.

"Next up is Nathan and Haley. Come on up guys!"

"Oh I so hate you," Haley said glaring at Brooke as they passed her on the way to the stage. "Why us first?" she mumbled.

Brooke laughed. "You'll be great!"

"I'm thinking about all the different ways to kill you right now."

"Break a leg Haley!" Peyton yelled.

Nathan and Haley took the stage. The music started. Haley closed her eyes and started singing on cue.

"Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love

Take my breath away

Take my breath away"

She smiled at Nathan.

"Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love"

"Wow Nathan has a good voice. Who knew," Peyton commented.

"Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones," Haley sang again.

Nathan pulled Haley closer to him as he sang, "Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside."

"Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say," Haley sang to Nathan, bringing her hand to his cheek and forgetting about the crowd.

"As you turn around and say," Nathan repeated.

"Take my breath away," Haley sang.

"Take my breath away," he repeated again.

"Take my breath away, yeah."

"Haley sounds as if she could sing professionally!" Brooke whispered to Peyton.

"Away, away, away," Nathan started singing when Haley said away.

"You take my breath, you take my breath, you take my breath away," they sang together. "You take my breath, you take my breath, you take my breath away." Nathan kissed Haley on stage, while the music was fading.

The music ended and the bar erupted in a round of applause and whistling.

"Thank you Nathan and Haley!" the announcer said while Nathan and Haley made their way back to their table.

"That wasn't so bad now was it Hales?" Brooke asked.

"You did good Haley," Luke complimented her.

Haley ordered a rum and coke. "I don't want to remember tonight in the morning. I can not believe I did that."

Jake added, "You weren't so bad yourself Nathan."

"Yeah. Since when can you sing?" Peyton asked.

Nathan just shrugged and put his arm around Haley and kissed her again. "You were amazing," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh gross. I hate this song!"

"What's the matter with it Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"I can't stand Nelly Furtado! And this song. Turn off the light? Yeah. It's horrible."

Jake laughed. "I have to agree. It is pretty bad. Her voice is the most annoying thing."

"Kind of reminds me of listening to Peyton," Nathan teased and received a smack for that comment.

"Jake and Peyton! Come on up!" the announcer called.

"Let's get this over with," Peyton said.

Jake laughed. "She's so enthusiastic."

Brooke playfully slapped Peyton's ass when she walked passed her. "You go girl!"

Peyton rolled her eyes. She and Jake got up on stage. As Peyton stood there looking out at the crowd she too realized how much she wanted to kill Brooke. She doesn't sing, she's never sung.

The music started and she was very glad it was Jake who was going first. He didn't seem to mind doing this too much.

"Since the moment i spotted you,  
Like walking round with little wings on my shoes  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies... ooo and it's alright  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied

ooo  
  
Everytime I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out that everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right."

Jake pointed at Peyton and lipped, 'Take it away.'

Peyton laughed a little and started her part.

"So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again'  
So I say 'why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in'  
  
When's this fever going to break?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around  
ooo and it's alright  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
If said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied."

Neither of them got into the mushy public displays of affection like Nathan and Haley did.

Jake just started singing his part.

"Everytime I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out that everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right."

And then Peyton.

"So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again'  
So I say 'why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in'."

Jake started to sing this part, and then Peyton joined in with him. Jake grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the stool she was sitting on. They stood together holding hands and finished the song together.

"And slowly I begin to realize this is never gonna end  
Right about the same time you walk by  
And I say 'Oh here we go again, oh'

Everytime I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out that everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right

So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again'  
So I say 'why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in'."

Jake took a bow. "Thank you, thank you very much."

Peyton shook her head and laughed, bowing with him.

They were greeted with same applause and whistling as every other volunteer for the most part. It was nice to know they didn't totally suck.

Peyton pulled Jake with her, back to the table. She sat down to find a shot of tequila waiting for her. She looked at Brooke.

"Congratulations. Good performance," she grinned at one of her best friends.

Peyton laughed. "Thanks." And she took her shot. "How come you get to go last when this was your idea?"

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know. I guess they aren't going in the order we signed up. Because the six of us were together. Besides! I wanted to go first."

They were idle chatting and doing rounds of shots while waiting for Brooke and Lucas to be called.

Brooke was on her way back from the bathroom when she heard her and Luke's name being called up. She was grinning the whole way back to the table where Lucas was waiting for her.

Like Jake Lucas was up first.

"Livin' my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her  
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her."

As Brooke sang the next part Lucas was thinking to himself how true the last part of his verse was; about Christina and Brooke.

"I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they wont tell  
But their half hearted smiles tell me  
Somethin' just ain't right  
I been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I saw ya yesterday with an old friend."

"It was the same ole same "how have you been"," Lucas sang.

"Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey," Brooke and Lucas sang together, staring into each others eyes as they did.

"You reminded me of brighter days," Lucas continued alone.

"I hoped you were comin' home to stay  
I was headed to church." Brooke wanted to laugh at that part. Her? Heading off to church. Ha.

"I was off to drink you away."

'It was always more like I was off to drink him away,' Brooke thought to herself as she heard Lucas sing.

"I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home   
I just called to say, I love you come back home."

Brooke and Lucas sang the last part together, smiling at each other. Both forgetting the room around them. When the song ended Brooke kissed Luke and whispered, "I love you."


End file.
